Fragmenty
by riksza
Summary: Bo właściwy smak herbaty to rzecz święta. Reunion, jakżeby inaczej.


_Disclaimer: No.6 do mnie nie należy, ani ciut._

* * *

„Cztery lata.." wyszeptał delikatnie, nie chcąc naruszać swoim głosem nocnej ciszy. Nachylając się nad, nadgryzionym lekko przez korniki, parapetem przymknął leniwie oczy, pozwalając by gęsta para unosząca się ze świeżo zaparzonej kawy, omiotła jego twarz. Subtelny zapach, wzbogacony słodką nutką mleka, łaskotał jego nozdrza.

„Tysiąc czterysta sześćdziesiąt dni.." kąciki jego ust wykrzywiły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu, rażąco przecząc wilgotności powiek. „..dziewięć godzin i dwadzieścia jeden minut." głos lekko zadrżał. Nie ufając stabilności i resztce sił swojego ciała, przytknął czoło do zimnej tafli szyby okiennej. Oddychał zbyt płytko i zbyt szybko, by nadal oszukiwać samego siebie i ignorować piętrzące się w nim uczucia.

Umysł zaprzątały niechciane myśli. 'Minęło tak wiele, zbyt wiele..', powtarzał gorzko niczym mantrę. Nie było jeszcze choćby jednej sekundy, w której nie zaklinałby czasu o zwolnienie swego tempa. Przeklinał każdy dzień, który mijał, bezsensowny i wciąż pusty, mimo tak wielu spraw narzuconych na jego barki. Nie potrafił przeboleć jak wiele czasu on i Nezumi stracili już, będąc oddzielnie. Gdzieś w głębinach świadomości wiedział doskonale, że przeżywanie ich rozstania po raz kolejny skruszy jedynie jego duszę na co raz to mniejsze, gubiące się już skrawki, ale nie zwróci tego jedynego, niezbędnego mu do życia, brakującego fragmentu.

Nezumi zasiał w nim obietnicę ponownego spotkania i Shion zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy, przenigdy nie złamałby tego przyrzeczenia. Nigdy nie zostawiłby go całkiem samego, jedynie z marzeniami, tlącymi zmysły. Nigdy nie opuściłby go na zawsze.

Doskonale o tym wiedział..

Więc dlaczego, ta rażąco jasna niegdyś iskierka nadziei nagle zagubiła się w co raz to ciemniejszych gęstwinach myśli?

Zazgrzytał lekko zębami, chcąc zbesztać siebie samego, a długie, kościste palce zacisnęły się bezwiednie nieco mocniej na ceramicznej bieli ciepłego kubka. Był pewien, że Nezumi wyśmiałby go za takie myśli. Za ich błahość. Za brak celu. Jednak, wciąż usilnie próbując, nie mógł zrobić nic, by się ich pozbyć.

Słowa obietnicy, choć wciąż zapamiętane i wciąż żywe, zdążyły już stracić nieco na barwie, na mocy, na realności.

„Z pewnością jeszcze się spotkamy.." lekko zachrypły głos i niechciana wilgoć na policzku, okraszonym czerwoną blizną, skutecznie sprowadziły go z obłoków marzeń. Z ciężkim westchnięciem, na które_ on_ tak często narzekał, odstawił grzejący jego dłonie kubek na pobliski, drewniany stół, na którym piętrzyły się dokumenty, projekty i urzędowe pisma, które zmuszony był przeczytać jeszcze tej nocy. Westchnął ponownie na myśli o kolejnych bezsennych godzinach i machinalnie rzucił okiem na górujące nad papierkowym bałaganem niewielkie zdjęcie, oprawione w samodzielnie przez niego zbitą, nieco krzywą, drewnianą ramkę. Już sam uśmiech jego matki, tak dumie prezentującej się przed swoją niewielką piekarnią i tulącej jego młodszą wersję, zdołał tchnąć nutkę świeżości w zmaltretowany umysł.

Małym palcem poprawił okulary, które zdążyły już zsunąć się niemal na czubek jego nosa. Zaciskając pięści na uchwytach okiennych, otworzył je, pozwalając wypełnić niewielki pokój rześkim powietrzem, w którym zdołał już wyczuć zapach jesieni. Wstrzymując oddech, przeciągnął się leniwie, wyciągając ręce jak najsilniej ku górze, aż jego barki zaprotestowały delikatnymi trzaskami.

Opadł ciężko na ciemne, skórzane siedzenie wysłużonego krzesła, ustawionego przy górze złowieszczych papierów. Skierował strumień światła z niewielkiej lampki na obszerny tom, wypełniony zasadami prawnymi, który teraz spoczął w jego dłoniach. Przeczytał pierwszy paragraf, nie rozpoznając nawet słów, po czym z lekko zamglonymi oczyma przybliżył nos do miejsca łączeń kartek, wdychając, najgłębiej jak potrafił, unikalny zapach tomiska.

„Nie.. to nie _ten_ zapach.." zamruczał, wciągając powietrze raz jeszcze. Odkładając książkę na mały plik dokumentów skrzywił się w frustracji. Od kiedy Nezumi odszedł żadna z jego książek nie pachniała już tak samo. Pierwszym zadaniem, jakim Shion obarczył się po zburzeniu ściany było odratowanie spod gruzów ich wspólnego mieszkania, jak największej ilości tomów. Pamiętał, jak odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy ostatnie z dzieł Shakespear'a, choć całe zakurzone i z naderwaną okładką, uzupełniło calutką kolekcję. Teraz, pamiętne książki uginały dziesiątki półek w tym niewielkim pokoju, dekorowały ciemne kąty, a w zimie uszczelniały stare okna, chroniąc go przed gryząco chłodnym powietrzem.

Były tu wszystkie, niosące brzemię wspomnień ich wspólnych dni. Takie same a jednak pozbawione tej cudownej cząstki. Zaczął podejrzewać, że to jego umysł spłatał mu figla, pozbawiając każdą z nich _tego_ zapachu, tak kojącego niegdyś jego zmysły. Okrutnego figla, zawsze dodawał w myślach. Już nie był w stanie wyczuć w nich Nezumiego, zupełnie jakby pozbawione duszy, stały się jedynie nośnikiem dla słów.

Kierując wzrok w czerń nocnego nieba, okraszonego gdzieniegdzie błyskiem nieśmiałych gwiazd, popijał drobnymi łyczkami parujący nadal napój. Pojenie się kawą w nocnych godzinach stało się nowym, niechcianym i wymuszonym zwyczajem. Sporo czasu upłynęło, póki przyzwyczaił się do gorzkiego smaku świeżo zaparzonych ziaren, który starał się usilnie zamaskować litrami mleka i kolejnymi łyżeczkami cukru. Często tęsknił za wieczorami przesiąkniętymi aromatem herbaty, którą, jak uparcie twierdził Nezumi, sączył niczym nałogowiec. Obecnie nie był w stanie przełknąć nawet kropli tego nektaru, by na jego twarzy nie zagościł grymas niezadowolenia. Podejrzewał, że zdążył zmaltretować już swoje kubki smakowe tysiącami różnych rodzajów herbacianych liści, mimo to nadal nie potrafił odszukać i wydobyć z nich _tego_ unikalnego smaku. Zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że utracił go bezpowrotnie wraz z _jego_ odejściem.

Zaśmiał się gorzko pod nosem, upijając kolejny łyk. Wspominał jeszcze jak pewnego dnia, przechodząc przez zdezelowany plac zabaw w drodze do domu, poczuł zapach tak dobrze znanych mu zielonych liści, leniwie unoszący się na letnim wietrze. W całkowitej tajemnicy przed Nezumim zerwał pełną garść ziół, które następnie wysuszył na nagrzanych letnim słońcem kamieniach.

Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł tak wielkiej, rozdymającej go od wewnątrz dumy, kiedy pomruk aprobaty wydobył się z zakamarków ust Nezumiego, smakującego parujący płyn, przygotowany ze znalezionych przez Shiona liści. Sam też uraczył się łykiem i z niemałym zdziwieniem zauważył jak _inny, _w porównaniu z niezliczoną ilością herbat, które przygotowywała dla niego Karan, smak podrażnił jego podniebienie. Blady rumieniec ozdobił grzbiet jego nosa, kiedy w myślach uznał gorliwie ten smak za najcudowniejszy jaki kiedykolwiek zagościł w jego ustach.

Od tego czasu rutyną stało się wspólne, wieczorne popijanie z oszczerbionych, ceramicznych kubków nad bezkresnymi stronnicami książek. Nieziemsko błogi smak herbaty w połączeniu ze specyficznym zapachem tomisk, przytłaczał jego zmysły, za każdym razem wciągając usilnie do wyimaginowanych światów i odrywając od rzeczywistości. Zazwyczaj kiedy budził się z tego transu po Bóg wie jak długim czasie, szorstkość wełnianego koca, narzuconego niechlujnie na jego ramiona drażniła jego policzki. Fala ciepła zalewała go po koniuszki palców, patrząc na niewzruszonego, zaczytanego Nezumiego, którego dłonie parę chwil wcześniej otoczały jego ramiona ciepłym, wełnianego kocem.

_Ten _smak herbaty i _ten _zapach książek, które, kiedy skupił się dostatecznie silnie, potrafił jeszcze wydobyć z zakamarków pamięci, niezachwianie budził w nim wspomnienia z tamtych dni. Dwa najcudowniejsze trybiki, które bezpowrotnie zniknęły z jego codzienności wraz z odejściem Nezumiego.

Westchnął po raz kolejny, zmuszając się do powrotu do realności i skupiając wzrok raz jeszcze na interesującym go paragrafie. Kątem oka widział, jak delikatna, biaława zasłona falowała usypiająco, poruszana przez świeże, nocne podmuchy.

* * *

Śnił bez sekundy wytchnienia, czując jak mar senny wysysa niemal namacalnie jego energię i siłę, opuszczając jego zmęczone szczątki tuż przed gwałtownym powrotem do, przytłaczającej jeszcze bardziej, realności. Uniósł ciężką głowę, rozmasowując skroń, w którą wbiły się boleśnie oprawki okularów. Strona tomiska, które posłużyło mu niechętnie za poduszkę zyskała parę nieeleganckich zagnieceń, za co zbeształ się w duchu.

W pierwszych momentach, błądząc na granicy snu i jawy, nie zauważył _tej_ subtelnej zmiany, delikatnie zaznaczonej wśród urzędowych papierów.

Strzępki sennej pamięci ukazały mu łaskawie fragmenty snu pod przymkniętymi powiekami. Czuł w nich to nieziemsko błogie wspomnienie zapachu książek i smaku herbaty. Westchnął, najgłębiej i najciężej jak dotąd, przyczesując dłonią białe, piórkowate kosmyki. Chwytając za gumkę do włosów, kciukiem przetarł zaspane oko. Z myślą o czekającej go udręce przy kompletowaniu dokumentów na jutrzejsze spotkanie Rady na wpół świeżym spojrzeniem omiótł piętrzące się przed nim stosy. Z zebranego pośpiesznie, krótkiego kucyka wysunęło się parę niesfornych kosmyków, zdobiąc tym samym jego, zachmurzone teraz, czoło. W zakamarkach nie do końca rozbudzonego umysłu, wyczuwał jeszcze _ten_ zapach i _ten _smak. Wsunął ponownie okulary na nos i machinalnie sięgnął po, stojący na prawo od koszmarnego tomiska, kubek z parującym płynem.

Całe jego ciało przeszył dreszcz, kiedy ciepła herbata popieściła subtelnie jego podniebienie, potęgując zapach, wydzielany przez otaczające go książki, którego obecność wyczuł dopiero teraz. Zastygł w bezruchu, aby nie zniszczyć tej cudownej chwili, która obdarowała jego zmysły tak cudownymi doznaniami. Starał się upewnić, że umysł nie płata mu kolejnego figla, że _ten_ zapach i _ten _smak nie są zaledwie wyolbrzymionymi i nad wyraz realnymi wspomnieniami, które roztrzaskają się bezlitośnie w ciągu jednej sekundy.

Po chwili, która wypełniona była jedynie delikatnym szumem, poruszanej przez wiatr zasłony, zaczął ponownie oddychać. Oczy tracąc kurtynę marzeń sennych, zamgliły się teraz wilgocią, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, choć nieśmiało, z bliskiej obecności dodatkowej duszy. Uraczył się jeszcze jednym łykiem boskiego nektaru, czując jak, tym razem już nie tak bardzo niechciane, perliste krople ozdobiły jego policzki.

„Witaj z powrotem." wyszeptał słodko.

Kąciki ust skrytej w ciemności nocy postaci uniosły się w niemym uśmiechu. Bezgłośnie rozsiadł się wygodnie w głębinach skórzanego fotela, z jednym z najbardziej wyniszczonych dzieł jego kolekcji Shakespeare 'owskiej, którego okładka ozdobiona była estetycznie delikatnie srebrzystą nitką. Upijając kolejny już łyk złocistego płynu, Nezumi przymknął powieki, pozwalając cichemu pomrukowi aprobaty, zagłuszyć otaczającą ich ciszę.


End file.
